


You're My Blood

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Claiming, Claiming Bites, M/M, Making Love, Married Couple, Mild Blood, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3988783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is a master vampire and he holds a large feast to celebrate the first full moon of the year. As the feast goes on, a vampire from a different clan insults Thor who is Loki's lifelong mate. Loki shows this vampire why it isn't wise to insult his loved one and then shows Thor his protective side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Blood

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written Thorki as vampires before, and I wanted a fic where Loki growls you're mine. I hope I did well, I'm really nervous about this. *hides in corner*. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy!

 

The moon shined into their castle, everyone around them was dancing the night away, first full moon of the year will do that. Thor was walking around the room talking to the guests, Loki sat on a large chair in the middle of the room.

His eyes would occasionally meet Thor's; the looks Loki was giving him gave him shivers of pleasure up and down his spine.

Thor walked over to Loki handing him a rose. "Small token of my affections, my darling" Thor whispered in Loki's ear as he took the rose from him.

Loki bared his fangs to him for a moment and then claimed his lips with a passionate kiss. "My Thor" Loki purred as he watched Thor go back to mingling among the guests. 

It was about halfway through the evening, when a vampire from another clan decided he had a death wish. "You're insipid Thor, clearly it is a mistake why Loki chose you, you are nothing more than an oaf!" the vampire spat. Thor gave him a venomous, smile as he was about to hit him when Loki interjected.

"Clearly there has been a mistake here! You come into my castle, drink my wine, take whatever pleasures I have to offer only to insult MY THOR?!" Loki growled grabbing the vampire by the throat and pinning him violently against the wall.

"Get out of here before I command a public feeding!" he threatened letting the vampire fall painfully to the ground.

"The rest of you, leave us!" Loki said to the remaining guests who didn't need to be told twice. Once every one had left, Loki grabbed Thor, ushering him up to their bed-room.

"Now then….you my Thor…I am going to claim you on every surface of this room, when I'm done everyone will know you are mine" he growled the last word on Thor's skin making him shiver with pleasure.

He waved his hand and the door closed behind them. Loki pinned Thor against the wall with his back to him.

Thor was wearing a white lace shirt, with black leather pants. Loki clawed at his clothes, till they were nothing more than a heap on the floor. He then quickly stripped and began to prepare Thor.

He gasped at the sensations that ran through him, now Loki was kissing as well as biting his back while slowly easing himself inside Thor.

He grazed his fangs against the back of Thor's neck, he leaned closer to his ear and moaned softly, "How long since I've tasted your blood on my lips my love?".

"Too long" Thor moaned as they began to move together. "Soon then" Loki growled as they quickened their pace till they climaxed.

Loki gave Thor almost no time to recover as he dragged him to their balcony. He then pinned Thor to the ground and growled, "You're mine! Only mine, My husband, my Thor, my love, mine….all mine" he then kissed Thor hungrily almost possessively and then he drank him, biting into his neck without warning as Thor moaned his name.

"Tell me who you belong to" Loki breathed between moans. "You…only…you…oh Loki!" Thor panted as they moved quickly once again climaxing together. Loki then lifted Thor and planted him promptly on their bed.

He kissed Thor again with a fiery passion as they made love again, Loki kept covering Thor's body with marks that would surely leave very colorful bruises.

"You are mine, you are my love, no one will ever mistake that" Loki moaned as Thor planted claiming bites of his own all over his husband's body.

When it was all said and done they laid happy and exhausted in the afterglow. The next night, Thor was seen walking around with a sleeve-less shirt showing his mark covered arms. 

He wore them proudly like a badge of honor. Loki spotted him and pulled him into a dark secluded corner. "You look so ravishing" Loki said in a husky whisper as he pinned Thor to the wall with his hands pinned above his head.

"You can't seem to get enough of me, can you?" Thor asked in a low voice. "You are mine, only mine" Loki moaned into his ear as they kissed passionately. No one dared again to insult Thor. Not when it was clear who's protection he was under.

THE END     

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
